Closer to Love: A Christmas Story
by LoveHate Ultimatum
Summary: Christmas was always the hated day of the year for Naruto; no family, no presents, no cheer. Until one day where he gets invited to a party, will that change? NaruSaku One-Shot. Rated T for suggestive themes and innuendos. Enjoy!


**Closer to Love: A Christmas Story**

Hustle. It was just a gigantic **hustle**. Of course, Christmas Day was getting closer, but man! This was the busiest he had ever seen the shopping center. Mostly because he would be at home, alone; no presents, no family, nothing, so what was the point of shopping? There was no point. Naruto yawned, reading a mission report he had received from Kakashi earlier that same day. The snow fell gradually from the sky, cascading the ground in white sheets; children around danced and played in snow in front of the blond shinobi's eyes, and he rolled them. Christmas was sure disappointing.

Naruto was now nineteen years old; Konoha had been rebuilt faster than anyone expected, receiving help from Suna and the Wave. Kirigakure supplied Konoha with necessary building materials, with the help of Tazuna, the building contractor. And from Suna, they used their ninja to speed up process under supervision of Gaara. Everything was finished in quick succession, and everybody was back to normal. Besides the new village, the people had changed as well. The villagers showed Naruto a **LOT** more respect than normal, since he had saved them from Pein and the Akatsuki attack three years ago. Naruto looked more like his father; his blond hair to the bottom of his head, still unruly, and his cerulean eyes more beautiful than ever.

He had also grown in height, being six foot one, and he was one of the bachelor heartthrobs of the village; but he didn't care…He still had eyes on one certain, pink haired Kunoichi: Sakura Haruno. Sure, she didn't really show affection that was related past friendship towards him, but he still tried. Naruto had loved her since their days as Academy Students, and he still did. She had grown as well, her hair being past her shoulder blades, and her green eyes still the object of fortune in Naruto's eyes. She had really turned into a beautiful woman.

Anyways, Naruto sighed and rolled the mission report back into scroll form, and stood, shoving it in his pocket. He didn't want to be around when people were Christmas Shopping. As he was about to leave, Sakura ran up to him, smiling, "Hey Naruto," she mused, "where are you going?"

Naruto stopped, and turned towards his teammate, giving her his genuine smile, "Oh, Sakura-chan…I was just heading home." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, and looked slightly concerned, "Why? Don't like the snow?" She teased, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, just a little tired." He answered, and Sakura sighed, "Oh okay," she held up some bags, "did you finish Christmas shopping?"

There was a short awkward silence, and Naruto shook his head, "I-I didn't go Christmas shopping yet." Sakura gasped, and grabbed his hand, "Come on! You've got to. Christmas is only a few days away." She insisted, but Naruto reluctantly pulled away, "I know, I know…I thought I'd do it later." He lied.

"Well, at least come have lunch with me." She persuaded, and Naruto sighed, surrendering, "Fine…" He wasn't really in the mood, but at least he'd be spending time with Sakura. Sakura smiled, and let go of his hand, walking towards Derishasu Barbeque. Naruto smiled as they sat down, and Sakura let the bags sit next to the table. "So, you excited for the Holidays, Naruto?" She asked, seeming eager herself. Naruto shrugged, "I guess. I haven't really been a Christmas person." He laughed, rubbing his hands. It was nice to be in somewhere warm.

Sakura frowned, "Why not? Christmas is supposed to make you feel good." Naruto didn't answer right away. Knowing Sakura, she'd probably flip if he told her that he never had a Christmas growing up. It was true; because of the Kyuubi no Yoko, there was no one who even cared to give him anything on Christmas, nonetheless spend the day with him. It was sad indeed. Naruto remembered how he used to watch the other kids, with their mother and father, receive gifts and be filled with joy. They built snowmen, while Naruto stayed inside, emanating holiday melancholy. Sakura waved a hand in front of his face, seeing that he had spaced out, "Naruto!"

Naruto broke his thoughts, and smiled, "Yes?" He answered. "I asked why you aren't that excited." She repeated, and Naruto shifted in his seat. "Well, I never really had Christmas when I was younger," he paused, folding his hands, "you know, not having parents and all."

Sakura frowned, and closed her eyes a bit. That was right; he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, plus no parents. She felt sympathy for him, and she rubbed his hand, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up the memories." Naruto laughed, blushing a bit at her touch, and rubbed the back of his head, "No worries! It's not your fault. Now, when are we gonna eat? I'm starving!" He announced, and Sakura giggled; she couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's childish antics. It was cute.

After lunch, the snowfall had died down a bit, the streets still covered in snow, and Sakura walked with Naruto around the Villa Centre's park. She folded her arms, and looked at her tall, blond haired teammate. He was smiling softly, his hands in his pockets; he was calmed. Sakura blushed a bit.

'_He's…matured…Definitely. I-I think I'm falling for him…'_She thought, and Naruto looked at her oddly, "Sakura-chan, are you cold? You are red in the cheeks and everything! Here take my jacket…" With that, Naruto took off his jacket, and handed it to her. Sakura shook her head, "No, Naruto. That's your jacket. Plus, it's not that cold, don't worry." She declined. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sakura-chan, I don't want you to get a cold, please?" Sakura hesitated, but took his jacket slowly. Slipping it on, she instantly felt her body becoming warmer.

"Thank you…" She replied, and Naruto smiled, "No problem!"

They arrived at Naruto's house: A one-level, one thousand, fifty-two square foot house that had been built for him as thanks for saving the building. Naruto turned towards her, "Wanna come in? I have hot chocolate." He bribed, and Sakura laughed, "Sure…I'd love to." Naruto took out his keys, and unlocked the door, opening it. He stepped aside, and smiled, "Ladies first." He joked, and Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why thank you." She said, walking inside. Naruto followed, and closed the door behind them. Sakura removed her ninja boots, and placed them by the door. Naruto did the same, and went into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate.

To be honest, Sakura was surprised at how clean it was. She had never been inside Naruto's home before, and it was very nice. From the front entry way, on the left, was the living room. There was a leather couch, red swirl symbols on the front of each arm, big enough to fit three people. In front of the couch, were a fireplace; its border light brown and red bricks and a mantle above it that held picture frames. On the right was the kitchen, which was a pretty adequate size. It had a stainless steel oven and microwave combo, plus a small, granite island in the middle. The counters were granite as well, cabinets mahogany wood.

Sakura walked into the living room, and took a seat, as Naruto brought a tray with two hot cups of hot chocolate to them. He placed it on the small coffee table in front of the table, and sat down next to Sakura. She smiled, "Nice place you've got here. Kakashi really went all out on making this place homey." She laughed. Naruto smiled, "Thanks…Gaara and Tazuna supplied the mahogany and stone. It's WAY better than my rundown apartment." He joked, and took a sip of hot coco. Sakura did the same, and removed Naruto's jacket from her body.

With his peripheral sight, Naruto blushed. Sakura's figure had grown perfectly and beautifully. He shook his head, and Sakura looked at him, "You know, there's a party on Christmas Eve…everyone will be there. You should go." She insisted, and Naruto took another drink. "Where at?" He asked.

"At the Academy," she took a sip, "we thought it'd be fun for some Christmas nostalgia. What do you say? Will you come?" She asked, and Naruto thought for a minute.

'_Christmas party…It would be nice to get out on Christmas for once. Hell, why not?' _He thought, and smiled. "Sure. What time?" Sakura smiled and cheered on the inside, "Six-thirty, Christmas Eve," she then looked at the time, "well, I've got to get home and start wrapping things. Thanks for the coco, Naruto." She said, standing up and placing the cup on the table. Naruto got up as well, and escorted her to the front door. He opened it, and gave her his jacket. She raised an eyebrow, "Naruto I can't take that. It's yours!" Naruto waved a hand, "No worries. I have tons. Plus," he looked outside to see more snow had fallen to the ground, "it looks like it'll be snowing some more." Sakura took the jacket, and smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you at the party?" Naruto nodded, "I'll be there. Oh, do I have to bring anything?" He asked, and Sakura shook her head, "Nope, unless you are bringing gifts, nothing." She left, and Naruto closed the door behind her.

'_Now I have to go Christmas shopping…I have no idea what everybody wants.'_ He thought, panicking a bit. With that, he put on another one of his coats; a red and black one that resembled his orange and black one, and walked out the door. First he'd worry about the others. After spending fifteen minutes in the store, thinking about each of their likings, and went to shop. Finally, after buying everything for the Konoha 11, Naruto went to find something special for Sakura.

He wanted to impress her; he wanted to let her know that he loved her so much. The first thing he thought of was jewelry. Naruto traveled to the jewelry store, which was one of the many new stores in the Shopping Centre in Konoha, and browsed the various types of jewelry. _'Bracelet? No…it would get in the way…Ring? Hmm, maybe…'_ Naruto thought, slightly crouching to view the many pieces of jewelry. Suddenly, he smirked. _'Necklace! Perfect!'_ He thought, walking over to the necklace section. There were diamond necklaces, gold ones, and silver ones. Some of them were cubic zirconia, or fake, while others were pure truth.

Naruto didn't want to get Sakura something that was fake, so he looked at the more expensive jewels. One necklace caught his eye: It was silver, with a gold design cut into the necklace itself. Naruto looked up at the cashier, and smiled, "How much is this one right here?" He asked, pointing at it. The man walked over, and opened the case, "This one?" He looked at him, and Naruto nodded. The man took it out, and held it carefully in his hands. Naruto smiled, "So, how much?"

"Well, for the necklace, its four hundred and sixty-four dollars plus ninety-five ryō." He responded, and Naruto smiled. He had gained a lot of money for helping with reconstruction plus doing missions, so the amount was perfect. Naruto nodded, "Can I get that…and what kind of pendants do you have?" The man ushered Naruto to the pendants section, "Well, we've got silver, gold, diamond, ruby, emerald, and sapphire pendants. Crafted in the Land of Iron, and brought here. Pick what you like, and I'll ring ya up at the register." He said, walking to the cash machine. Naruto looked at all of them, and there was one that got his attention.

The pendant was perfect! It was silver, with a sapphire and emerald center that was in the shape of a heart. Half and half; it reminded him of their eyes. It was amazing. The man got that one out for him, and Naruto paid for the whole total, which turned out to be five hundred dollars total. Naruto brought home all of the gifts, along with wrapping paper, tape, and bows, and went into his bedroom to wrap them all. It was going to be a long night, and the reason was well worth it.

**Next Morning: One day from Christmas/Christmas Eve.**

Naruto awoke, stretching his arms above his head, and he yawned. It was already Christmas Eve, he couldn't believe it. The party was tonight, and he had time to get some things. He had forgotten to ask what the attire was, so he traveled to Sakura's. Knocking on the door, Naruto could hear Sakura yell, "Coming! " He waited, and Sakura opened the door, surprised to see him, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked, and Naruto smiled, "I just forgot to ask you something." Sakura leaned against the doorframe, and smiled, "What is it?"

"Well, the party. What do I have to wear?" Sakura smiled, "Well, its semi-formal. You don't have to dress that nice, but no regular ninja attire allowed." She laughed. Naruto frowned a bit, "Great…I have to go clothes shopping then." He joked, and Sakura closed her door, "I'll go with you." Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed a bit, "Are you sure? I mean, won't it be kinda awkward looking for clothes with me?" He asked, and Sakura laughed, "Why? You're my best friend, and you might need my help," she smirked, "I'm not letting you get anything orange."

Naruto pouted, "Sakura-chan…" He whined, and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, and they went on their way. Naruto and Sakura shopped for thirty minutes, trying to find something that satisfied both of them; Sakura picked things that were black and blue and red, while Naruto tried to pick things orange. Sakura smirked, and handed him another set of clothes. "This will be the last…I think these will do perfect." Naruto sighed, and went into the dressing room. While Sakura waited outside, she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

'_I wonder what Naruto looks like without clothes…'_ She thought, blushing a bit. She shook her head, knowing that it wasn't like her to think perverted like that; maybe it was because she had indeed fallen for him. She thought about it all night, and she knew that the person for her was indeed the one who cared, protected, and loved her. And that person was Naruto. She couldn't tell him yet though…

As she continued thinking, Sakura heard Naruto speak to her, and she turned to see him dressed in the clothes. "Wow…those look so good! Way better than your orange and black!" She joked, her mouth slightly agape. Naruto was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath. On the shirt, was a red graffiti like design of the Konoha symbol, and on his legs he had a pair of black jeans and a red belt. "Does it really look that good?" He asked, blushing a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura nodded, blushing herself; he really did look good, honestly. Sakura smiled, "Well, go ahead and change. I'll pay for it." Naruto shook his head, "You don't need to pay for them they're my clothes." Sakura smiled a bit, "No, consider this an early Christmas present." As she said that, Naruto felt his heart flutter. A Christmas present? He had never received any before, so this made him feel special. He walked up to Sakura, and hugged her. "Thank you." He said softly, and Sakura froze.

He was hugging her. Naruto could feel the awkwardness, and he quickly let go, "Sorry Sakura-chan." She shook her head, "I-It's okay…" She then went up to the register to pay for the clothes. Naruto watched her from behind, and grinned softly. _'She is so beautiful…smart…she is love…'_ Naruto thought, and he watched as she came back. "So, I'll see you at the party okay?" Naruto nodded, and she left with another wave.

**6:30 PM: Party Time**

The Academy was booming with people; the Konoha 11, the senseis, and everyone that decided to come. Naruto walked through the door, and it seemed like all eyes were on him. Iruka walked up, and smiled, "Hey Naruto. Nice of you to come!" He said, and Naruto smiled, "No problem, Iruka-sensei." He said, looking around. The decorations were neatly placed. Hanging from the ceilings were green and red ribbons, huge ones, that was about seven feet from the ground. And hanging from some of those ribbons were special flower that were obviously contributed from the Yamanakas' and mistletoe. On a long table were presents, put neatly. Naruto then remembered that he had presents as well, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, can you help me with these presents?" He said, and Iruka nodded, taking some of them, and heading to the table.

They placed them orderly on the wooden table, and decided to enjoy the party. Naruto conversed with many of his friends, including Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. As he was in mid-conversation with Lee about the Christmas spirit and youth, he looked to his left to see Sakura, looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her!

Sakura was wearing her hair in a nice fashion; her bangs were covering her forehead and her long, bubblegum pink hair caressed her arms slightly and her back. On her torso, she had a long sleeve, red shirt that showed her shoulders with a tank top underneath. Her legs were covered with a slightly frilled skirt that went to her knees, which was a lighter shade of red. With her normal black boots, she walked over to Naruto. Sakura smiled, "Hey you. I see you made it." She joked, and Naruto nodded, "Wow, Sakura, you look beautiful." She blushed, and smiled, "Thanks. You look very nice as well."

Naruto started conversation, "I brought presents. I didn't want to seem that I was the only who didn't bring presents." He rubbed the back of his head, and Sakura waved at him, "Don't worry about it, you didn't have to. But it's nice of you to do so. Want something to eat?" She said, walking with him to the buffet table.

The party progressed, with an occasional dance here and there, chatting and eating. That's when Kakashi came onto the microphone on the small stage up at the front. "Welcome everyone. I'm glad to see that everyone is having a great time," he said, hearing all of them cheer, "so, we've decided to start our Christmas Eve mini games. Now, here's the order on what games we will have." He cleared his throat, and began to read a paper he had in front of him.

"First off, we'll have present exchange. Then, we'll have New Year Resolution reading, and then Christmas Karaoke." Kakashi read, "Lastly, there'll be couple dancing. So let's start off with present exchange. You'll each get an empty scroll to store your presents in, and then you can open them later on Christmas morning." He said, throwing a bunch of scrolls in the audience. "Go ahead and exchange!"

Everyone grabbed a scroll, and went towards the presents. Naruto walked over to his stack of presents, and people started coming up to him. He handed Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, and Neji's presents to them, as he did to Lee and TenTen's. Sakura was the last to come up, and she smiled, "You know you didn't have to get me anything." She said, and Naruto blushed; hopefully she'd like her present. "H-Here, Sakura-chan. I hope you like it." He smiled, and Kakashi walked up. Naruto smiled, "Here's yours Kakashi-sensei." He gave Kakashi as book-shaped present, "Thank you Naruto. I appreciate it." He said, walking away. Sakura was gonna open it, but she forgot that she was supposed to wait.

"I'll wait to open it, okay?" She said, and Naruto nodded, "Sure." Sakura smirked, then pulled something from behind her back, "Here's mine to you." It was really flat, like an envelope, but it was still a little heavy. "What is it?" He asked, and Sakura shook her head, "Can't tell ya!" She laughed. That's when Kakashi announced that it was time for the New Year Resolution reading. After everyone went up, the Karaoke Christmas contest started up. "Okay, this is how this will work! We have two small tables over there, one for the guys and one for the girls. Pick one song, then write down your name and insert it into the box. You do NOT have to participate. A friendly contest that'll win you a five hundred dollar coupon to the shopping centre. Now go on and sign up!" He said, and a good amount of people signed up.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Kakashi finally told them to back away from the table. "Okay, our first male is…" He waited a moment, and pulled out a name, "Kiba Inuzuka! He'll be singing, Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. Get up there Kiba and try to win a coupon!" Kiba walked up, a little nervous, as the small TV in front of him displayed the words and the music boomed from the speakers. After he was done, Kakashi brought up a female, who happened to be Ino, and she sang Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

After person after person came up, it came down to the one male. "Our last contestant on the male's side, is…Naruto Uzumaki!" Surprising as many others, it was actually more surprising that Naruto would actually go up and sing. People wondered what he was going to be singing, "He'll be singing Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded, looking at the screen, also looking at Sakura.

'_This is for you…'_ He thought, and the music started playing.

"Oh what the Hell, she says I just can't win for losing…and she lays back down." He sang, "Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing, like I don't know now." He sang again, everyone started to listen and feel how he was singing; and he was doing great! It had a rough tone to it, and it worked well.

"By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes, says it's funny how the night can make you blind! I can just imagine…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and if she feels bad then I do too…so I let her be…" His eyes closed, "And she says, ooh, I can't take no more, her tears like diamonds on the floor, and her diamonds bring me down," he paused, "and I can't help her now, she's down in it! She tried her best but now she can't win its hard, to see them on the ground, her diamonds falling down!" He finished the first verse, and looked at Sakura, "Way down." Her heart fluttered, _'Is he singing this for me?'_ She thought, blushing a bit.

"She sits down and stares into the distance, and it takes all night," he sang, "and I know I can break her concentration, ooh but it don't feel right." The words flashed a yellow as they moved on to the pre-chorus, "By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes, sits down on the bed and starts to cry, and there's something less about her." This song made the crowd listen even more intently, especially Sakura.

"And I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so I sit down and I cry too," he sang, "but don't let her see. And she says, ooh I can't take no more, her tears like diamonds on the floor," the crowd started cheering a bit, "and her diamonds bring me down, cause I can't help her now, she's down in it, she tried her best but now she can't win its hard, to see them on the ground! Her diamonds falling down…" He sang more, and it was getting close to the end, "She shuts out the night, tries to close her eyes, if she can find daylight, she'll be alright, she'll be alright, just not tonight…"

It was silent for a second, "And she said ooh, I can't take no more, her tears like diamonds on the ground, and her diamonds bring me down 'cause I can't help her now! She's down in it, she tried her best but now she can't win its hard, to see them on the ground," he sang the final phrase, "her diamonds on the ground." The music ended, and the crowd cheered really loud. Kakashi walked on stage, and smiled underneath his mask, "Amazing! So, let's get our contestants up here please! We will have an applause vote." He held his hand over Kiba's head, "Kiab Inuzuka?" He asked, and the crowd cheered semi-loud.

He then moved onto Ino, "Ino Yamanaka?" The crowd cheered a bit louder. "The girls' may take it home!" Kakashi said, trying to seem suspenseful. And as he went through them, he got to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki?" The crowd went ballistic, and Kakashi smirked, "It seems we have a winner! Naruto!" Everyone cheered and Kakashi handed Naruto the five hundred dollar coupon to the shopping centre. He walked off stage, and Sakura embraced him with a hug. "That was so awesome! I didn't know you had a voice like that!" She said, and Naruto blushed, "I-I really didn't know either…" Suddenly, the lights dimmed and music started playing. The lights were replaced with slowly flashing red and green lights; it was very soothing.

"Time for couple dancing! So pair up and enjoy the Christmas spirit." Kakashi said, and Naruto and Sakura both blushed looking at each other. Sakura moved her foot around in a small circle, her arms behind her back, and Naruto smiled a bit, "Wanna dance…?"

Sakura blushed even darker scarlet, and nodded, "I'd love to." She held out her hand, and Naruto took it. They went to the dance floor, amongst many others, as the song, "Don't Wanna Cry" by Pete Yorn played; it seemed that they were the only people on the floor, as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a hand on each of her hips, and she had her arms around his neck. "You know, this is funny." Naruto said quietly, so only she could hear. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I never thought I'd be in this position, dancing, or anything," he paused, "with you." He blushed and she looked a little sad. "Naruto, I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these years. I want to make it up to you." She said, moving a little closer. As she moved them both further into the dance floor, Naruto looked up. He smirked, "Sakura-chan…look." She looked up, and noticed that they were standing under mistletoe. She blushed and looked back down at Naruto's face. He had a blush too, and she laughed, "Well, are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Naruto looked surprised to say the least; she was actually gonna let him kiss her? He gulped; this would be his first intentional kiss, and he closed his eyes. Sakura's heart thumped and fluttered, she was actually going to kiss her teammate. The same teammate she had hated her childhood, and best friend in teen years…they were going to kiss. This would make her know for certain, if she loved Naruto Uzumaki.

She moved in faster than him, and placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, and made the kiss more passionate; Naruto took this a step further, and added a bit of tongue, trailing it along her bottom lip a little then returning. She moaned lightly, and kissed his deeper. This was so right; she knew it, but how could she tell him how she felt?

Sakura pulled away, and Naruto opened his eyes, "Sakura-chan…W-What was that for?" He asked, and she took his hand, leading him out of the party. As they arrived outside, Sakura noticed it was snowing. Her hair was slightly messed up, but she fixed it with her hand. "Naruto, I have something I need to tell you." She said, and Naruto nodded, "Yeah?"

"I-I've been thinking, and after that kiss, I've realized finally how I feel about you." She said, bluntly in that matter, and Naruto's eyes widened, "M-Mhmm?" He answered, a little nervous.

"I love you…" She said, and Naruto's heart felt like it had exploded. She loved him?! He smiled uncontrollably, crying a little, and hugged her, "I love you too…Sakura-chan! I love you so much…" He said, kissing her. Sakura smiled in the kiss, and kissed back. She let go, and moved back a bit, "Let's go back to my house…I'm tired." She said, grabbing his hand. They traveled to her house, and Sakura let them both in. Naruto smiled, and sat down on her couch after taking off his own shoes and she joined him.

"You have a nice home, Sakura." He said. Sakura ignored that comment, and sat on top of him. "Naruto, I want you to have your present early." She said, and Naruto opened his scroll, letting Sakura's present come out. He held it in his hands, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, and he smirked, "Well, I want you to have yours as well then." Sakura nodded, knowing that'd be fair, and took her scroll out as well. They both held their presents in their hands, and opened them in unison.

Sakura noticed that she was holding a velvet box, one that belonged to a necklace, and she already began to cry. Meanwhile, Naruto opened his card, which was very thin and there was something at the bottom of the envelope. But he read the card first; it was a poem.

_Naruto,_

_Before I saw rain and gray skies_

_I was interested in those types of guys_

_But now I know, that blue and gold_

_Will keep me warm from the winter cold_

_So merry Christmas from me to you_

_I can't change my love for you_

_I love you,_

_Sakura_

The poem was short and simple, and he understood it; she really did love him. She meant it, and he looked up to say something but he noticed that she had opened his present. "Do you like it?" He asked, eager to know. She was silent, then she let the tears pour out. Sakura held the necklace in her left hand and she smiled, "I love it…Naruto, this had to be too much money…I can't accept this." She said, and Naruto shook his head, "No, I got that especially for you. I want you to keep it…" He said, and she kissed him softly, "Thank you."

Naruto took the item out of the envelope, and had a surprised look on his face. "H-How?!" It was Tsunade's necklace! Naruto could've sworn that it had been crushed three years ago. "How did you get this?" He asked, and Sakura smiled a bit, "Well, I found all the pieces, and I had Gaara get it fixed in Suna. Its good as new, except it doesn't hold the same powers as it did before. Do you like it?" She asked, and Naruto nodded, "I love it…Thanks Sakura, I thought I had lost this!"

Sakura and Naruto shared each other's presence for a while, then they laughed at the awkward silence. "Naruto?" He looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry for all I did when we were younger. I hope you understand that I was just being stubborn."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah…don't worry about it. I forgive you. All that matters now is that we are together….right?" Sakura laughed, and hugged him. The fireplace was on, heating up the room, as both Naruto and Sakura sat on Sakura's couch. "I love you, and we'll be together forever." She kissed him, and Naruto knew she meant it, kissing her back.

This was going to be a great Christmas.

**A/N: One-Shot Christmas Story. Hope it's not too long or too rushed, but I thought it was a bit of fluffiness! *shoots self for saying fluffiness* Anyways! Review and enjoy!**


End file.
